Hearts Swords and other Weapons
by magicalstarynight
Summary: The children of Cp Coulter's " Dalton" learn to grow up, and mature in the same way "normal" children do. But they are hardly what people could call normal. Sheltered by the anti- bully rules of Dalton they learn that the life is harder then it looks.


Hey,

I just want to say that I do not own Dalton at all… I love it very much but I do not own it or glee… THOUSE ARE OWNED BY THE LOVELY CP COULTER and GLEE IS OWNED BY FOX and stuff… Yup

Thanks,

Ella ( magicalstarynight)

Episode 1:

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare... _

As the smoky voice blared over the loud speakers of the studio Julian Larson- Wright trailed nervously after his daughter's agent. A stout man with a thick beard and a balding head who barley seemed to notice the child stars father. It was quite clear to everyone else in the room that he clearly had no interest to weather or not the 15 year old girl in the photo shoot got to her first day of school on time. Her father on the other hand was beginning to get very annoyed with the man who ignored him. Charmaine Larson Wright stuck a stunning pose on the set as cameras flashed wildly light hitting her almost flawless skin with a high intensity. The apples of her cheeks where rosy from the hot lights over head, and her long wavy gold hair was straightened to into a line so straight it should have been able to poked someone's eye out. Julian smiled at his daughter thinking about how beautiful she looked, but as he looked down at his watch all this thoughts focused on getting her to school on time. Outside the air was starting to smell of rain and autumn leafs. The streets of Westerville, Ohio were beginning to darken with fallen leaves and wet grass shavings that had been cut not to long ago, and which were now dampened by yesterdays rain. Dark combat boots with bright blue lases hit the pavement, each blow of the foot coming down faster and harder then the next. Evelyn Mackenzie stomped up to the glass doors of the studio, pushing on the russet handles with strong arms.

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark..._

Music began to fill the air, but that only seemed to give her more strength. Her pleated red skirt swished around her lower thighs as she brought down each of her legs with more force then she had the one before. She was a hurricane in the form of a girl with black hair and a red uniform. Reaching a tanned arm up to tap harshly the shoulder of a over-weight balding man, she thought about how much she wanted to yell at her friends for making her late for her first day of grade 10.

" We are leaving now, I thought you would like to know"

Evelyn didn't wait for an answer; instead she marched over to the green screen set and grabbed her friend's arm yanking her forcefully mid pose. Charmaine smiled apologetically to the photographer who looked almost as shocked as her father did, who Evelyn marched past with a short tempered glare and a not so soft whisper of "This is all your fault!" Before stomping her way out the door pulling along her very embarrassed yet un-shocked best friend. The music was left behind.

Back at Dalton, Carson had already spent the night in his dorm room, which was almost uncomfortably empty. His roommate Forrest Brightman wouldn't be coming until later that day. The curly haired boy rolled over in his bed trying to make himself comfortable on his new pillow, when suddenly he is wet. A cold splash of water ran down his neck and made his dark strawberry blond hair cling to his head in a way he had always found ugly. He sat up almost as soon as he had realized what had happened. His eyes opened almost as quickly as he sat up, taking in the sights before him. Forrest Brightman stood at the side of Carson's navy blue sheets looking down on him with bright blue eyes and smug grin.

" Honey, I'm Home" he mocked bending down to give the shocked boy a hug before darting over to the doorway where another blond stood. Carson's eyes softened; as he seemed at once forget both his shock and anger toward the golden blond boy who had just drenched him in water who was now grinning at him hopefully. Carson was barely shocked that Forrest had lied to him about coming late and realized that he had only said that to set up the perfect situation.

" I was hoping that maybe Carson will forgive me, because I brought him a present?" He asked as he pushed the boy with pale blond hair in front of him rolling his eyes at the way Carson smiled as they locked eyes. Carson's heart seemed to skip a beat. Jace hadn't grown much over the summer, but he had filled out quite a bit, it was obvious that he had been swimming a lot this summer. The blonde's wispy hair fell in his eyes as his cheeks reddened under his boyfriends gaze. Noticing how utterly beautiful the boy in front of him looked Carson hand flew self consciously to his drenched curls that where now plastered on his head, feeling awkward and under dressed though as he had just realized he had fallen asleep in the shirt he had, put on last night while painting. Brightman had left and Jace moved slowly toward Carson's desk chair, making it quite apparent that he was going to perch himself there. His soft eyes didn't look at Carson until he had placed himself softly on the wooden chair and had placed his hands in his lap, as to not damage the tape painting's Carson had left out on the desk to let dry.

" Your hair is wet." Jace's voice was just as Carson remembered, soft and innocent. The smile on the blonde's face stretched to match is lovers. Carson rolled his eyes.

" He is so lucky." He paused to move, from his bed. Tripping over his shoes, but catching himself gracefully on the arms of the wooden chair, ending with his face close to Jace's. Jace's eyes widened at the closeness, and straight forwardness of the movement. He could feel Carson's breath on his face, it smelt of stale toothpaste and an other sent that he could only cheesely describe as "Carson". Carson's mouth turned up in a smile as he continued his thought. " He is so lucky that he brought you here to see me or he. Would. Be. So dead." He spoke softly punctuating the last 5 words with kisses onto Jace's lips. The contact made both boys slightly dizzy. It had been over 3 months since they had kissed. A whole summer of beach houses and traveling to art shows had seemed wonderful to Carson until he realized he wouldn't be seeing Jace the whole time. Jace rolled his eyes chuckling softly.

" You are so stupid." He moved his arms to put them around Carson's neck smiling at how the boy moved into his touch.

"I love you" Carson stated as if it were the most important thing in the world, to both of them it was. Jace smiled. "Number 402" rang in his head. "That's how many times Carson has said he loves you in the past 4 months." Even in his head the boys voice was soft and shy. Happiness gripped him as he smiled even bigger. Placing their heads together he let his mouth fall open.

" I love you too."

Down stairs music was blaring. The bass line cutting through the silence of the students sitting around a round table. Brenna Hummel- Anderson danced around the study room her long delicate limbs twisting in movements of grace, her thin frame bending in ways her tan bare feet brushing the crimson carpet. She ran through the cheer movements she had made up for the meeting the next day, her hair straightened and pulled away from her angelic face. Alyssa unlike her sister let her beautiful brown curls fall around her face creating a screen in front of her face her fingers typing quickly on a gray laptop, her head bent over in silent concentration. Next to her sat a boy who even sitting down towered over the small girl. His eyes were glued to a math textbook as if his life depended on it but once every few minutes would drift up to look at the Carmel colored hair that hid the face of his girlfriend from him. Brenna bit at her lip with straight white teeth as she slipped on a paper that had been left on the ground. Her mind was miles away playing and re playing the moments from over the summer. Missing the feel of the warm sun on her back and the smell of the ocean. Kurt had helped her make a flirty swimsuit, but once seeing her in it and conversing with Blaine about how she wasn't yet old enough to show that much skin she had to change into one she had bought the week before. Brenna smiled as she was reminded of the beach party she had gone to that night, how a boy asked her to dance, how they danced almost all night long, to blaring music that pumped over loud speakers hidden somewhere in the dusty sand. The music had been turned off when she came back from her fantasy. She looked over to her sister who was now staring into space thinking about something. Brenna rolled her eyes. Alyssa was most likely thinking about what to wright next in her "book". For a twin sister, Brenna didn't get many privileges. She wasn't aloud to take Alyssa's gym clothing (not that she really wanted to sweat pants where so un-fashionable), she wasn't aloud to use her notes, Alyssa always said that she would never learn anything by using other people's class notes and not taking notes for herself. And last but not least she wasn't aloud to read " the story". Nothing, she hadn't even been told what it was about. But the annoying thing was the fact that Darwin, the boy who Alyssa was in "love" with, was aloud to and she wasn't. Brenna made a sound, at that thought. Even she had to admit that it bothered her that her sister didn't trust her enough to let her read a story that she was writing. Swinging a chair across the floor around her foot she got ready to sit down. As she placed herself elegantly in the seat next to her sister she bit her lip. Alyssa's head rose as she looked up at her sister. Matching hazel eyes met each other and twin intuition kicked in. Brenna cocked her head in the left, looking for a moment very much like her father. Alyssa's eyes rolled at her sister, although she knew she would have to talk about her problem if she ever wanted to her the end of it.

" Bren," she started. Her voice was soft and her teeth were clad with a silver band, a retainer that she was nerdy enough to wear.

" It's nothing really." she giggled as Brenna made an almost perfect copy of Kurt's "bitch-please" face. As Brenna tossed her sister the look she had learned from being around her Dad so long she thought over the times Alyssa had helped her with cheerleading even if she didn't want to. Alyssa had come to each game that she had cheered in. That meant most soccer games and track meets. Alyssa even went over the top and wore Dalton's colors; she was always clad in red and blue during the games. Brenna's face softened as she slid her chair closer to her sister, putting her hand on her double's arm.

" Book problems? Can I help?"

The boy next to them snorted, a sound that sent Brenna's hand flying away from her sisters so she could stand up and put her hands on her hips.

" Excuse you!" her voice was harsh. " All I am trying to do is help, that's more then I can say for you!"

Darwin rolled his eyes at the girls harsh tone then let his eyes settle on his girlfriend who had started typing again. Both sets over eyes looked down at her, waiting for a response, but Alyssa was to absorbed in her writing to notice. She finally raised her head, looking sheepishly up at the warriors.

" Sorry, what were we talking about again?"

Everyone started to laugh, as the skin of the paler of the twins face brightened to a reddish blush.

The first day of class was always hectic. Teachers moved around their desks like hummingbirds do around flowers, flitting all around looking for class lists, seating charts and pencils or pens before the start of class. Around 20 students were piled into a large English room, forming groups and cliques. As Carson put this foot through the door he felt Jace's grip on his hand tighten. Carson smiled at the adorableness of the boy's shyness. Across the room a soft more giggled along with a group of Jr. Cheerleaders. Carson rolled his eyes at the group. Although he wasn't part of the Canaries the cheerleaders were always thought of as " his people" and the group where he belonged. He felt Jace let go of his hand to trot over to Forrest Brightman, whose bright blond hair stuck out in the red and gray room. Carson followed after his boyfriend knowing that even though the distance between Brightman and himself he didn't want Jace to fell unsafe. As Carson moved his long limbs swished gracefully and yet still had l a masculine air to them. He placed his foot down on one of the tiles in the floor, and as his foot came down it twisted at an odd angle. Carson was on the floor laughing before anyone even realized what had happened. Seconds later Jace was at his side his pale hair slightly tousled and his ocean colored eyes wide with both amusement and worry. Carson was laughing so hard that he could barely stand up; the cool tiles just seemed to make the situation even funnier. Jace began to chuckle softly, everything he ever did was soft and well thought out, and its what made him special. Even the first time they... Carson shook the thought from his head. He had never been good at multitasking especially when it came to thinking and standing at the same time. Jace had managed to stand and now had his hand in front of Carson's face offering to help his boyfriend up. Forrest snickered quietly from his perch on a desk, as the rest of the class had made themselves busy looking for their seats before a teacher came into the room. Pulling himself up with the help of Jace's strength he smiled happily, knowing that even as sappy and cheesy as it sounded, and even though Jace was afraid and shy, their relationship was a strong one. On the other side of the room Charmaine had pulled her straightened hair back in a clip. Now dressed in her bright red blazer and pleated skirt she was ready to start class. Crossing her arms in front of her chest feeling very young and alone she moved from the spot she had taken up while talking to the people from the cheerleading teem, to the back of the room where the seating chart sat. Looking down at the names and squares she found her seat next to Carson Anderson. She found the strawberry blond in the sea of students on the floor is boyfriend standing over him arms crossed, both were laughing as if being on the floor was the funniest thing in the world. She knew Carson from a Dalton meet up her parents had brought her to a few years ago. He had been scrawny then, with no mussel at all; looking over his body she could tell that had changed. The boy next to him looked paler then he had last year, Jace Brooks, Charmaine remembered him from her advanced history class, he was the boy who sat in the back of the class trying not to be noticed, head stuffed in a history book. Drifting over to the boy who sat on her new desk, she rolled her brown eyes, Forrest Brightman, since the last "family" reunion she had went to he had barely changed at all. His arms were still long and lanky his hair was still bright gold and his eyes matched his mothers almost perfectly, bright blue they danced when he laughed. Carefully Charmaine moved her self around the rest of the students in the classroom, picking her way toward the trio of boys who had gathered around where her desk was. She plopped herself down in the chair, as Forrest moved off the desk to help Carson up. Carson's hazel eyes met her brown ones without fear or shyness, less was said for his boyfriend who's watery blue/green eyes locked on a pencil on the floor, his face flushing from laughing so hard, and Forrest who had already bounded to the back of the room to look at the seating chart. Carson held out a hand, it was pink and slightly dry as if he had washed it one to many times and not put lotion on at all. Charmaine guessed he had taken up what his father did, painting, and was washing brushes and pallets so much it had dried his hands out. When she took his hand he opened his mouth and spoke.

" Hey I'm Carson" his voice was bright and almost child like, he seemed like someone who was always happy. He grabbed his boyfriend's arm pulling him forward. " And this is Jace" Jace mumbled a shy

"Hey" under his breath before pulling away from Carson and fleeing to Forrest and the seating chart, Carson watched him go smiling, before moving around Charmaine and moving into the seat next to her.

"Your Charmaine Larson Wright right?" he smiled at the sentence, and locked eyes with her again.

" Yeah I am." She grinned at him happily, knowing that she would actually have fun this year. " And you are Carson Hummel Anderson, I met you a couple years ago at the meet up." Carson nodded

" Yeah I remember you." He smiled then raised his eyebrows " Your dads are scary!" his voice wasn't accusing but comic and jokey, Charmaine guessed that this is how he saw most things in life. She shrugged.

" They are just really protective." They never thought they would even have me she added in her head, and although she didn't say it out loud her face reddened.

"Wait! Your Charmaine Larson Wright?" A girl with brown straight hair spun in her seat, her hazel eyes wide.

Carson looked at the girl his face reddening.

"Bren, don't" his voice was a small hiss Charmaine could tell the girl who was questioning embarrassed him.

" Shut up Car" She giggled her voice overly sweet and fake. " I'm Brenna Hummel Anderson, that's my sister and her boyfriend." Her voice had gone from girly to businesswoman in seconds. Brenna pointed to two people on the right side near the front. At first Charmaine couldn't tell they were a couple, until she noticed their hands softly locked at the palm between their desks. She smiled, slightly wishing she had a boyfriend to hold her hand. Shaking the thought from her head, knowing her parents would never allow it she looked back at the brunet who was now chattering away to her.

" - And I said to my dad, dad will you please help me make a swim suit for Vacation and he said he would so all that night he was up, father was very upset because he doesn't like it when dad doesn't go to sleep at the same time as him" She paused to breath, and started to gush again. " Dad says it's something about being overly protective or something, Idk but really..." She paused again thinking about where to start her story again. In this moment Charmaine took the time to look at Carson for help, but he had already locked eyes on Jace who was sunk so far down in his chair that it looked uncomfortable. Carson's eyes, for once didn't look happy, his eyebrows were knitted together causing his forehead to wrinkle slightly, Charmaine let her eyes drift back to the pale boy in the corner. His arm was pressed against his stomach and his face almost looked pained, was he feeling sick? Charmaine shook her head, she barely knew the boy she would let his boyfriend worry about him. Falling back into the conversation with Brenna she noticed the teacher come in. He was young, slender and handsome, with deep brown eyes and dark brown hair.

" Good morning class" His voice matched his person very well, it was young but mature. Brenna turned around to face the front of the room giggling to herself at the sight of the man in the front of the class.

" I am Mr. Brown and I am your English Teacher this year, I would like to start the class by taking role, just say " here" when I call your name" He paused taking out his class list. " Thanks, um... Alyssa Hummel Anderson?"

As the teacher, Mr. Brown began to call names Carson couldn't help but not listen. Jace had sat himself in his seat in his normal fashion, that was something he had gotten used to, no problem there, but the look on his face was a look Carson only saw once in a while. Normally it was just something a Aspirin or other pain medication could fix, like that time when Jace had, had a head ache and had sat whimpering in his dorm with the lights off for about an hour before calling Carson and telling him that he had run out of Tylenol and need him to bring him some. Carson heard his name.

" Here" His voice was tenser then the meant it to sound. Charmaine, who was sitting next to him, looked over, raising her eyebrow in question, Carson just shrugged. The rest of the class inched by slowly as did normally any 8th period class. Carson started to become worried, Jace's face would relax and then tense as if the pain he were felling were not constant and that's what was making it even more painful. Carson tapped his hand on the gray desk in front of him trying to think about something else. Sitting here, simply worrying about his boyfriend wouldn't make anything better. He began to pick out " notes" on the imaginary keyboard on his desk. Over the summer he had written a song for his band " We Ride Dragons". The name just like almost everything he was in 9th grade was pointless and dumb, but it had meant a lot to him at the time. Pushing the thoughts of Jace so far back in his mind he tapped the melody on the desk, hearing the notes almost as loud and clear, as he would have if it had been played on a real live keyboard. He didn't hear the bell ring, and didn't realize class was over until he felt a finger poke his arm. Charmaine had stood up and poked him with an amused look on her face.

" Class is over Carson" her voice was light, and soft, she sounded tired, who wouldn't be after a long day of school. The lightness of her voice reminded him of Jace. At the sound of his boyfriends name in his head he was out of his desk looking around the room. Charmaine seemed to understand.

" By the door." He grabbed his things nodding in thanks to her before moving swiftly over to his boyfriend, who stood calmly by the door. His face was now masked with a smile, and although his arm was still rapped tightly around his blazer-covered body he looked fine. Stepping out into the halls Carson took his hand; it felt soft and warm in his dryer one as he interlocked their fingers. The hall way was quite and empty everyone had left to go to his or her houses and dorm rooms. As they reached the giant staircase that lead to the upper floors of Dalton Carson pulled his boyfriend aside.

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" the words came out more worried then harsh. Jace looked at him questioningly.

" Nothings wrong Carson"

Carson flinched at the boys voice, it was definitely a lie, he had known Jace long enough to know at least that much. He gave his shy boyfriend a look.

" Tell me... Please" his voice almost gave him away. The last thing he wanted was to beg. " Jace... are you... you know" Jace looked at him shocked. " Break... break up with me" Carson's voice lightly cracked as he took his hand and placed it on Jace's pale face letting his fingers play with the hair by his ear. Jace's eyes sprung open at the words.

"What? no... I...just no" his normal shyness and shock made it almost impossible to get words out.

" Then what is wrong?" Carson was done. He was confused and afraid, his voice gave him away, he was begging. " Please tell me... I'm worried"

Jace sighed, then shivered as Carson brought their foreheads together looking deeper into his eyes then he normally did in public.

" Promise you won't freak?" Jace's voice was slightly to calm for Carson's liking, but he nodded.

" Yeah, sure, whatever you want just please tell me"

" Car, I don't know" Jace paused his voice getting slightly softer. Carson looked at his boyfriend worriedly mentally freaking out. The next words didn't help much.

" Promise, you will still love me?" Jace's eyes watered in a way that made Carson's heart twist. Why would he not love him... he'd be damned for not loving this boy.

" I would never - " his voice slowed, and he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. " - not love you Jace. Don't think things like that." Jace moved closer to the taller boy. His eyes finally overflowing with tears his lean arms wrapping around the strong body of his boyfriend, resting his head on the boys chest feeling his breathing quicken slightly.

" Carson" He swallowed down some tears. "Carson, I have Cancer"


End file.
